Ten Places Danny and Lindsay Most Likely To
by NothatRose
Summary: The pool table, in Mac's office, in Flack's car and in the lift. Just to name a few places but are you interested to know what Danny and Lindsay did there?


**Author's Note** : Hey,... **afrozenheart412** slipped this idea into my head. So let's thank her for making me do this. And thank you **afrozenheart412, rapidtetv, Brinchen86, unlikelyRLshipper and dannymesserforever11 **for the reviews to my last ff. Enjoy reading everyone!

**Disclaimer** : Do I really need to do this every time? Sigh. I do not own CSI NY.

**Summary** : Ten Places Danny and Lindsay Most Likely To. Come on! You should know what I'm talking about.

xox

**1 – The Pool Table**

"What are you smiling about?"

"I was just thinking."

"Does it hurt?"

"Wiseass. I was just thinking that since you joined us, I've been doing things that I've never done before."

"So, you saying that this pool table was strictly for playing pool?"

"Yeah. And I've never needed to brave my fear of flying. Never have to carry anyone for a reconstruction. Never been stood up. OWW! Ok, make that a long time since. Let's see, never rode on a horse, never knew that a wheat field could take my breath away, never eaten a Buffalo Burger ..."

"Never eaten any worms or other creepy crawly creatures?"

"That too. And never been given the 'it's me not you' speech and it's really not me. But know what?"

"What?"

"I kind of like doing this first time thing with you."

"Me toooo ..."

"Hey! You spoiling the moment with your yawning here, Montana."

"I'm sorry but you wore me out Cowboy. Never expected your coming out with something better than a Benjamin would be really .."

"Something way than better?"

"I know that smirk and that look in your eye. I better not say anything more or your head wouldn't fit through the door tomorrow."

"Very funny Monroe."

"You're in late tomorrow?"

"Yup. Whoa! Hey! Where are you going?"

"I..I..I'd better get going. I'm in at nine.."

"Hey no. No no, you are staying here. Let me get some pillows and blankets and we'll camp right here on this pool table."

"But Danny, I heard that you don't cuddle."

"Newsflash Monroe. With you? There's a first time for everything."

xox

**2 – The Hallway**

"I'm not going to do it here Danny!"

"I know. I know. I know. I don't wanna it done here either!"

"But Danny I can't wait. I want...!"

"Nooooo Montana! Not now! Just a few steps Babe. Just a ..."

"Daannyyy!"

"A'right! A'right. The bed. The bed. We're on the it Sweetheart!"

"Dannnyyyyy!"

"Ok Linds. Let's do it now!"

_Later. Much, much later ..._

"Know what?"

"What?"

"I'm glad we made it to the bed."

"Yeah. If you had given birth in the hallway, Flack would never let you live it down."

xox

**3 – Mac's Office**

"What are you two doing in my office?"

"We're, we're..."

"We were waiting for you Mac."

"And..?"

"And we, we.."

"Sorry Mac. Thing was, Danny and I had something to, to, to ask you. But while waiting, we talked about it and we've, we've.."

"We've got our answer. So we do, don't ..."

"We do not need to trouble you. Thanks Mac. Night!"

"Night you two."

"Phew! Think he knows?"

"That man knows everything, Montana."

"Good. Than he should know that nothing happened in his office."

"Yeah. Come on, now we know that he's in his office, let's go do some walrusing in Reconstruction!"

"Walrusing, Danny?"

"Or whatever they call it nowadays. Get moo-ving a'right? Time is tig-gering."

"What's with this animal thing?"

"It's code for : Let's get wild Monroe!"

xox

**4 – In Their Office**

"Danny! You cannot mean to do it here!"

"Why not?"

"We are in our office!"

"We are on night shift. Nobody's around!"

"But Mac is. What if he decides to walk in?"

"We'll tell him we are testing a theory. Come on Linds. Let's have some fun."

"I don't know why I let you talk me into these things, Messer."

"Coz you know I like you lots and lots. And lots?"

"Fine. You go draw lines in the box, I'll go take the Hissing Cockroaches and we'll have your Roach Race."

"You lose you wear 'I Love Batman' t-shirt to work."

"As long as I don't have to eat those bugs. But you should know better than to bet against a country girl, Messer."

xox

**5 – The Lift**

"DANNO! MONROE! GET A ROOM WILL YA!"

xox

**6 – The Overhead Walkway**

"What is it Montana? You beeped me 911. Everything alright with you?"

"Yeah. Just that I think we need to fix that locker door before anyone get any ideas."

"You mean the one that you wrecked?"

"Me?"

"If you hadn't jump me while I was changing, I wouldn't have lost my balance and slammed against that door."

"Can you really blame me for finding you so hot?"

"Whoa! Wait! You're not gonna turn this around and blame this on me, are you?"

"Of course not! You know I wouldn't pin or hold anything against you. Or do you any bodily harm. Why would I do anything bad or naughty to you? Search me Detective, you know I'm innocent."

"Those words would be pretty convincing if you have not back me into this niche with your hands in my pants, Montana."

xox

**7 – In Flack's Car**

"Will you two stop it!"

"But she started it first!"

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did! You know you did!"

"But you asked for it."

"I did not!"

"Yes you ..."

"Hey! Hey! Enough! Behave you two. We are at the scene already. Quit playing alright? We are the finest remember?"

"Kay..."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Good! Let's go."

"Donnie and Jessie sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.."

"See? See? See that Messer? She started it again!"

"But Danny! Flack made a face at me! Look? He's doing it behind you!"

"Hey! Your wife just kicked me!"

"I didn't! It was just a tap!"

"You kicked me!"

"Don't mess with my hair!"

"Doll!"

"AuuhHH! DANNY! He called me Doll!"

"Danny, what's going on here?"

"I don't know Mac. I thought Lucy is the five year old."

xox

**8 – The Hospital Room**

"It's just a bite Linds."

"But Danny, I'm admitted for a snake bite on my wrist. Not on my neck!"

"So now maybe that will tell that too good and too attentive doctor of yours something."

"Well in that case, let me give you one. That way the nurses who swoon and drool when you're around, will know something too."

xox

**9 – Parent's Place**

"Danny, why the sudden over enthusiastic offer to help your Mom with the laundry?"

"Coz the washing machine is in the basement Linds?"

"So?"

"You gotta be kidding me Montana! Don't tell me I gotta spell it our for ya? Remember what happened in the basement two years ago?"

"Two years ago? OHH! But your Dad almost walked in on us!"

"No worries. I've taken care of that."

"How?"

"I've taken two precautionary measures?"

"Really? What are those?"

"One. I've fixed a lock to the door."

"And?"

"And two. We have now have Lucy to keep them distracted."

"I knew I married you for more than just your good looks."

"For my head?"

"Whoa Cowboy! I love it when you talk dirty!"

xox

**10 – Lindsay's Place**

"I've really missed you, you know?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Me too Danny. Are you ok? You think we will be okay now?"

"I want to be. And I want us to be. Forgive me?"

"Danny.."

"Look I know I.."

"Stop. I've been down that road where people who mean so much were taken away from me. You know that. And it's not easy to deal with it. I was young and I thought that the ones who love me was not the right one to comfort me."

"Linds.."

"Danny. I may be wrong but I if you did what I think you did. I don't want to know. I don't have to forgive you if I know nothing. Thing is, we've come so far together to let anything come between us. Call me stupid, but I want us .."

"Me too Linds. You don't know how much I want us back. And you are not stupid."

"So you saying I can have my friend back?"

"Will boyfriend do?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Will you make it easier for me to love you now?"

"Will that make you the clingy girlfriend who suffocates me?"

"Will that make you run away like you did from your other girlfriends?"

"Will you promise and make sure I don't do that to you? Ever again?"

"Will you please get off the fire escape, out of the rain and get your butt in here?"

"Will we have to start from the beginning?"

"Will I have to call Mac 'Sir' all over again?"

"Will you love me again?"

"I couldn't stop loving you Danny. Come here, let's get you dry."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which one?"

"The one about where we should start."

"How about the part after we got away from those reporters in Montana?"

"The part where I asked if you were ready to be with me? And you said yes between mind blowing kisses?"

"Yes. That's the one."

"Tsk."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I was hoping for the part before I took over your shift. OUCH! That hurts!"

"Shut up or I won't kiss it better."

"Really? Would you mind hitting me lower, Montana?"

**THE END**

**If it's less than what you expected, I'm so sorry. But I hope you had fun reading what Danny and Lindsay did in those ten places. Tell me. Please?**


End file.
